Mistralton City
Mistralton City (Japanese: フキヨセシティ Fukiyose City) is located in western Unova. It lies directly north of Chargestone Cave, and is geographically positioned between three mountain ranges. North of Mistralton City is and the Celestial Tower, a prominent place of burial and mourning for deceased Pokémon in Unova. The city is famous for its airport which imports and exports cargo around the Unova region and beyond. The city is home to Skyla, a pilot who is also the Mistralton City Gym Leader. As with most of the western side of Unova, Mistralton City has a cool climate and is subject to during the spring, summer, and autumn. Sometimes during winter, it s and s. Slogan Strewn with Windblown Leaves (Japanese: The city where the winds gather the flowers.) Places of interest Mistralton Cargo Service The Mistralton Cargo Service handles and maintains packages that are sent or received by the cargo planes. Their slogan, "Quick and Safe!", is reinforced by their staff who offer quick and efficient cargo delivery. The Cargo Service building is also a control tower which allows planes to fly safely in the sky where there are no roads. The Cargo Service building seems to be more than just a cargo delivery system, as many members of the community gather on the ground floor to convene and share items. A singing woman inside standing near the TV will exchange ten Sweet Hearts for a Heart Scale; in Black 2 and White 2, the player only needs to trade five Sweet Hearts for a Heart Scale on (February 14) and (March 14). There is also a woman who welcomes the player into the city and gives away a Sharp Beak as a commemoration gift. Other residence will offer advice and information about planes and ing. In , after acquiring six Badges and meeting Professor Juniper in Celestial Tower, it is possible to fly by plane to Lentimas Town after speaking to Skyla. Also, once the player acquires the Permit from Professor Juniper after seeing all Pokémon in the New Unova Pokédex, it will also become possible to fly to the Nature Preserve. Runway Mistralton City is dominated by a large runway as a result of the transportation services to the region. The concrete, skid-marked landing strip alone takes up almost two-thirds of the area, making it an extrusive part of the city, one that many residents pride themselves upon. The runway holds two small cargo planes — one positioned ready for takeoff, while the other parked in a small storage area to the side of the main runway. Airplanes only fly once per day to deliver cargo around the region; any other time after that the runway is free for public access. Fresh vegetables are grown around the boundaries of the runway so they can be picked and sent to faraway regions quickly. The method of which these vegetables are grown varies depending on the game being played; players of Pokémon Black find that the vegetables are grown within greenhouses in a systematic fashion, while players of Pokémon White find that the vegetables are grown naturally in vegetable patches which are a subject to benefiting from the changing weather. There are many hidden items which can be found around the growing vegetables, including a Parlyz Heal, a Max Ether, an Elixir, and a Repel. A also hides which can be found after the player defeats Skyla and agrees to find his treasure. can also be found located under the wing of the parked cargo plane on the eastern side of the runway. Move Family's House The Move Family reside in a house just east of the Pokémon Center, which contains both the reminder girl and the Move Deleter as members of the family. The reminder girl allows any Pokémon to relearn any move that they were able to learn from a previous level-up in exchange for a Heart Scale. One limitation is the reminder girl is restricted to the particular moveset associated with the Pokémon's species. Many Pokémon, especially those that evolve by way of evolutionary stone, have access to moves that their evolutions do not, such as with Eevee, who can learn Take Down by level though none of its evolutions can. The Move Deleter opposite the reminder girl will make a Pokémon forget a move it knows. This is the only way for a Pokémon to forget HM moves such as or . A Pokémon's move will not be forgotten if it is the only move it knows. In , they can be found instead in Pokémon World Tournament, and in their house is a TM collector who gives the player character an HP Up if they have certain numbers of TMs. Hidden Power A man next to the Pokémon Center Nurse will tell the player the type of their Pokémon's . Hidden Power is a move when the type is displayed, such as in battle and on status screens. However, the actual type of Hidden Power is determined by the Pokémon's individual values, and through calculation, can be set as one of the sixteen other natural types and with a power between 30 and 70. Using this method to obtain a Pokémon's Hidden Power is much quicker and easier. In Black 2 and White 2, he can be found instead in Pokémon World Tournament. Mistralton City Gym The Mistralton Gym is the official Gym of Mistralton City. The Gym is a converted cargo plane hangar which is located north of the runway. It is based on Pokémon. The Gym Leader is Skyla. Mistralton Gym is designed like a military hangar. In , the inside is full of cannons which the player must use to make their way to Skyla. Most of these cannons help the player to progress to Skyla; however, some will blast the player back to a Trainer. In , the interior of the Gym has been redesigned, and features large fans that occasionally blow the player across the room. Trainers who defeat her receive the , as well as as a reward. Mulch maniac In , there is a male south of the runway who will buy mulch off the player for a higher price than usual. Demographics Pokémon Black and White Mistralton City has a population of 37 making it a fairly small city. This makes it the second smallest city in the Unova region, just above Icirrus City with 34 residents. Most of the population work or are involved in maintaining the Mistralton Cargo Service which is the most significant aspect of the town. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Mistralton City has a population of 30 making it a fairly small city. When Alberta is defeated at the Celestial Tower, she returns to Mistralton, increasing the population to 31. This makes it the second smallest city in the Unova region, just above Icirrus City with 26 residents. Most of the population work or are involved in maintaining the Mistralton Cargo Service which is the most significant aspect of the town. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} }}| }}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} Items /vegetable patches at the southern end of the runway (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes|display=Parlyz Heal}} /vegetable patches at the southern end of the runway (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes}} in the Cargo Service building|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} }} in the house north of the Pokémon Center after defeating Skyla|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} }} behind the counter in the Cargo Service building, for bringing him a - or Pokémon|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= ×5}} In the anime and arrived in Mistralton City in Cilan Takes Flight!. When they met Skyla, they were shocked to learn of her use of "Air Battles", imaginary that she used to decide whether to give her challengers Badges or not, instead of actually battling them. Angered by this, challenged Skyla to a battle, but was defeated, matching Skyla's prediction. Despite this, Skyla's grandfather, , managed to convince Skyla to have an actual Gym battle with Ash. During the Gym battle in the next episode, Ash's evolved into , allowing Ash to win himself a . Afterwards, Skyla promised to give up on Air Battles. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mistralton City first appeared in Underground Showdown and Up in the Air, where and Clay traveled through the city to join a meeting between Unova's Gym Leaders at the Celestial Tower. After the meeting was over, Skyla too Black to her Gym for a Gym battle. The battle was concluded in The Battle Within, with Black emerging victorious. After having one of her Gym cannons fire Black back to the top of the Celestial Tower and hearing him ring the bell on its roof, Skyla sent her to bring Black the he had earned. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Mistralton City in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Supporter|enset=Boundaries Crossed|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=134/149|jpset=Cold Flare|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=056/059}} Trivia * The aircraft found at the airport bear a strong resemblance to the . * In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, the and in the airfield have their dialogue swapped from what it was in Pokémon Black and White. Name origin Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Cities de:Panaero City es:Ciudad Loza fr:Parsemille it:Ponentopoli ja:フキヨセシティ zh:吹寄市